Tales From the TARDIS
by PennyStarling17
Summary: A collection of drabbles, most of which were prompts. Includes some Torchwood.
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect fairy tale world.

Donna thought about it all the time: Lee and what could have been.

He had been perfect, silent most of the time, a loving, devoted father and husband.

He made her feel special.

The Doctor had told he that Lee probably hadn't existed, but Donna held to the dream that he did, that he was waiting with their kids in her fantasy world.

With a sigh, Donna continued to walk with the Doctor, who was going a mile a minute and glancing at her every few seconds. She hadn't been paying attention.

Someone bumped into her.

"Oi! Watch it!"

"S-s-s-sorry."

A pause.

"Lee?"

Wide eyes stared at her.

"Donna?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Set during 'Last of the Time Lords')

Jack shifted in his chains, silently. His mind went back to his last conversation with Gwen.

_What visions would have tempted you?_

Jack laughed silently as he closed his eyes.

_The right kind of Doctor._

The Doctor couldn't fix him, of course, though now that he knew his immortality was a gift from Rose, he didn't really want him to. Jack sighed as he flexed his arms, held tight by his restraints.

"Jack."

Looking up, the former captain locked eyes with the now aged Doctor. His eyes were filled with agony at the sight of his former companion.

"Jack," the Doctor whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Jack tried for a grin. "It's alright, Doc. I've been tied up for _much _longer. Though, that was a bit more fun."

The Doctor's lips lifted in a half-hearted attempt at a grin.

They turned at the sound of a door opening, eyes greeted by the sight of the Master- and Jack's team.

Jack's eyes widened as the Master grinned.

"Hey, freak! I've brought you a little present."

* * *

"The Year that Never Was," Jack hummed. "It has a nice ring to it."

The Doctor nodded. "I suppose."

The two were silent for a moment, both watching the people passing by, lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor's voice broke through Jack's heavy thought and caused him to turn his head.

"For what?"

The Doctor shrugged, eyes unfocused. "Everything. Leaving you with no explanation, The Master, never coming back for you, the way I acted at the end of the world. All of it."

Jack sighed and leaned back, arms crossed. "It's not a big deal."

The Doctor looked at him. "Of course it is. This is all my fault-"

"I'm glad you left me."

A pause. "You are?"

Jack nodded. "I was... angry for a long time but I'm glad you did. If you hadn't, I never would have met my team."

A smile crossed the Doctor's lips.

Jack continued. "You know what they mean to me, Doctor. You saw."

The Doctor stiffened and nodded tightly, thinking about the Master's massacre of the Torchwood agents, of Jack's screams. "I'm sorry for that too."

Jack offered a tired smile. "It never happened, remember?"

The Time Lord shot the Immortal a heavy look. "It did to us."


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's your story?" Jack asked after taking a swig of his drink.

Alonso let out a sigh. "It's a long story, mate."

Jack let a out a humorless laugh. "Trust me," he assured. "I've got nothing but time."

Alonso hesitated briefly before offering his strange story of a young crewman who helped stop a ship with a cursed name from crashing into Buckingham Palace.

Jack stayed silent throughout the story, wondering absently what the Doctor was playing at. He had just lost the love of his life (and he continued to curse himself for never telling Ianto that fact) and he wasn't sure what he suppose to do here.

"...and that's how I wound up here," Alonso finished, eyes shifting to look at the distracted captain.

A light hand broke Jack out of his thoughts. He glanced up to look at Alonso.

"Everything alright, Jack?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Alonso frowned as anyone could plainly see that Jack was very much not fine, but didn't push it.

"Would you like another drink?"

Jack nodded, absently playing with his glass. "That'd be nice."

Alonso motioned for the bartender to come over and refill their glasses.

The evening slowly turned to night as Alonso and Jack chatted, glass after glass sucked down until they were pouring out their hearts to one another.

"Let me tell you a story, Alonso. A story about the bravest Tea-Boy I have ever met. His name was Ianto Jones..."


End file.
